The Breath Before the Storm
by rock n roll star
Summary: A look into the lives of four people before Jack was marooned. In the tight knit circle of Jack, Barbossa, Bootstrap, and the ship's doctor, Else. What it was like before and after they found out about the island. Some romance. [complete]
1. Care of Mythical Pirates

**Yes. Yes. And Yes. Another story. This is what I hope to be a three or two part thing. Erm...I just cant keep to one story too much, and I haven't been getting that much reviews. Well..enjoy. Ps; this is BP...Before Pirates- of the Caribbean movie.**

Chapter one: Care of mythical pirates

"Jack, I swear to all that's heavenly, if you don't hold bloody still...I will shoot your arse!" Jack gave a seductive laugh. And Else silently wondered how this pirate could still be seductive when he was almost dead with fever.

"Ah, come on, El. Jus' one more drink!" Jack moaned. She slapped at his wandering hand and he withdrew it from her skirts quickly. He was smiling stupidly at her, and she cursed the fever for playing on her emotions.

Else was a sort of renegade pirate. Going from ship to ship, and never having a home. Some said she was pretty, and others just plain. She had long blonde hair that she usually pinned up to keep out of her way. A few times she cut it, but after she was mistaken for a boy, she quit. She had gray eyes that were not out of the ordinary, and she figured her nose was a bit long. She was a plain Jane, alright, in the looks department. But Jack Sparrow had taken a liking to her. He loved her temper and her way of words. Which basically meant that he liked the way she could curse. She had been on this pirate's crew for a while now, and somehow taken over the role of doctor.

"Well, its your fault you got sick." She hissed, pushing him back into his bed. It was night and as he was too sick to be left alone, it was up to her to stay and keep watch. Else figured it was around midnight and his fever was causing him discomfort.

"How!" He demanded, hurt. She finally managed to lift him in the middle of the bed, and pulled the sheets up to his chin.

"You had to prove yourself to Bootstrap. He is only two years younger then you, Jack." She scoffed. She was trying hard not to smile at the scene she remembered so clearly in her mind.

"Else, my dear...he wounded my pride. But he did prove himself. Damn blighter." He winced as he moved his left arm, causing the wound on his shoulder to stretch.

"Why couldn't you have had him just...I dunno...climb the rigging or something?"

"Oh pish. That has sooo been done." Jack snorted. He sunk into his eider down pillows and smiled his half drunken pirate smile up at Else who was looming over him, a worried frown on her face.

"Listen, luv...Don' worry 'bout me. Im fine! Just a wee bit tired is all. Now...go eat. Your skinnier then normal." She watched his eyes droop, but he refused to sleep until she left.

"ELSE!" He said loudly, then grimaced at his own loudness. "I could have you thrown off the crew you know. Women pirates aren't allowed. Tis in the code, so tis." Else rolled her eyes, and poked Jack before making for the door.

"Ah, hang the code." She laughed, and when she opened the door and went to slip out, she saw him drift off to sleep.

Most of the crew was asleep, except for the few who were out steering and watching over the ship. Else quietly padded down to the galley and lit a few candles for light. She fixed some porridge, and left it hanging in the pot for someone else in the morning, if they wanted it.

She sat down and quickly ate her food. Not realizing until a few bites in that she was ravenously hungry. She had been diligently watching over Jack for three days now. And Bootstrap, as he was called, was gladly welcomed into the crew with opened arms. Else laughed at the memory of him and Jack battling it out on the deck.

"I'd like to hear a good joke." Else looked up to see the first mate of the ship, Barbossa. He came in, and sat down opposite her.

"Oh, just thinking about the other day." Barbossa immediately knew what she was talking about, and laughed too. Else wasn't too hip on Barbossa. He was nice and all, but there was something in his eyes that suggested he wanted more. But she could find nothing wrong with him. He was a great and ruthless sailor. Anyone could want him on a crew, because he was a great pirate.

"Yeah. Cap'n was pretty great. How is 'e?"

"Ah, truth be told...I dunno. He's feverish...But then, he always acts that way." Barbossa laughed.

"Listen, I have to go back in there, before he tries getting up. See ya later." He waved Else off as she left to the cabin.

"Try not to kill him!" He shouted after her.

"Easier said then done!" She shouted back over her shoulder.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Else was sitting besides Jack's bed in his chair that she pulled up. He had woken up and she was dead tired herself. She only managed about an hour of sleep, because he must have been having bad dreams. His voices and 'but please! I need rum!' kept her up.

"Better. Can I gee up now mum?" He asked in a sweet and tantalizing voice.

"No son." Else matched his tone of voice perfectly, like a mockingbird. He chuckled, and with her help sat up.

"So, is it grits, or do I get some soggy bread?" He asked in a fake cheerful voice. He had a look of revulsion on his face that was very comical.

"Oh shut it. You know very well that you are still a bit too weak for much solid food. You'd chuck it right back up again." He mumbled something under his breath, but Else didn't catch it. He was sore about not having anything to drink, and he was undergoing some serious mood swings.

"Come on, just one small glass of wine?" Else shook her head, and tried hard not to slap him. Her hand was itching for a stinging blow, because she was finally growing tired of him.

"Don't make call in Bootstrap so he can kick your arse again." She snapped instead. He scowled at her, and if looks could kill, shed be dead.

"Just shut your little arse and get out." He growled. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the cabin, calling for someone to bring in his food.

"You, Bootstrap, can I have a word?" Else walked up to the newest crew member who was dutifully cutting some lengths of rope. He looked up at her for a moment and she realized just how good looking he was.

He had a lean face that showed hardships, yet lightheartedness. His brown eyes looked soul searching and his light brown hair fell perfectly into his eyes. She smiled without knowing, then shook her head.

"Er...Sure." He said in a light voice. He stood up and offered a hand.

"Me real name is William. William Turner." She shook his hand and vaguely nodded her head.

"Else."

"Just Else?"

"Just Else." She confirmed, then laughed. He smiled, a nice smile showing all of his teeth which were straight and fairly white.

"You wanted to talk about something?"

"Oh yes!" She felt slightly embarrassed for staring at his face, but he was very attractive.

"I am sorta the ship's doctor. I wanted to introduce myself. Er...do you have any family, Will?"

"Call me Bootstrap...everyone else does. Yes, I do. A wife, and a new born son, Will." Else's face didn't fall and shew as rather glad that he was married. She had a sort of bond with Jack anyways.

"Oh. Then why did you join the account?" He chuckled again. Bootstrap seemed to be a very easy going guy.

"Money, dear Just Else. Money. I am actually a merchant sailor. At least everyone except me wife thinks I am. But I want a bit more adventure." He looked up at the sky, squinting in the early morning sunlight.

It had rained the day before, and the world seemed to have a shine on it and be clean. Else loved the days after it rained. Everything was just so much brighter.

"Ah. Well, if you have any ailments at all, Im round. Tah." She saluted him airily and sauntered off, damning herself for being stupid.

"ELSE!" A loud voice boomed.

"Else...captain wants ter see ye." She nodded at Barbossa and walked back to the captain's quarters.

"Yes El Capitan?" She said in a Spanish accent. He glared at her. She walked fully into his cabin and smiled cheerfully. Jack was sitting on his chair with a pained expression on his face.

He suddenly put his hands to his head and slammed his eyes shut. "Oh god! It's the D.T.'s! I have the D.T.'s!"Else spun around to see Barbossa walking in and a baby monkey on his shoulder. He gave Jack an odd look, and rolled his eyes.

"Cap'n, we are nearin' Jamaica. Which port do we sail in?"

"Get that damn thing out of here!" Jack hissed, snarling at the monkey. Else drew Barbossa aside, and whispered into his ear.

"He needs drink, but he cant stomach it. Just sail into Morant." Barbossa nodded and walked out, muttering something about an incompetent captain.

"Jack...why don't I fix you a nice drink?" Else said happily, reaching for the flask at her hip. She tossed it to him, but he was too slow and his shoulder didn't allow fast movement. It ended up bouncing off his head and falling onto his lap. He paid not mind but quickly drained it.

"I love you Else." He said happily.

"You love rum, Sparrow." She said shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**D.T.'s mean Detox. He was light on rum, so naturally he would have them. He hates monkeys, and that one was on board, so yeah...I dunno...it fit.**

**So far, it's a bit boring I know. But soon enough her temper goes and you see the real Else. Its pronounced El-See, just so's you know. I wanted this story to be like, life before the mutiny, then another one that was life during those ten years, then after the movie. I dunno. Erm..yeah. Sorry this is long.**

Chapter two:

"How's the Cap'n?" Else looked up from were she was mixing something to see the smiling eyes of Bootstrap.

"Oh er...he's a lot better," She said, going back to her mortar and pestle.

"Can I ask how he got so bloody sick?" Else sighed as the unmistakable voice of Barbossa came in. She was tired of everyone just barging into her small little cabin. It wasn't hers, but she did sleep in it, so it allowed a bit of privacy. She was in the small room used for the storage of medicine one could bring aboard a ship. However, when there was someone on board who was sick, and had to sleep in that room, she was kicked below.

"Well, normally someone wouldn't get sick from a cut. But he was a stubborn ass, and didn't rest, didn't let anyone clean it for a day, and the mixture of water and dirt just infected that. Add on a few more days of infection, coupled with this chilly weather we've been having, and anyone could get sick."

"...what?" Barbossa's face was twisted in a look of confusion, and Bootstrap's head was cocked to one side.

"His stubbornness cause it." She said dumping out the fine powder from her mortar into small vile. The men still stood there staring at her.

"What's that?" Bootstrap came up to the newly filled vile and picked it up, examining it.

"Just powdered lavender." Else snapped, plucking it back from his hand and setting down on the large table that took up most of the cabin.

"Now, there is hardly enough room in here as it is, and I need more space to work. Could one of you kindly check on the captain? I think he can walk around today. His legs weren't injured." She sent a dry look to Bootstrap who shrugged in his defense.

"It was my fault. He turned around because someone yelled something and I took advantage of that." He muttered to her before taking his leave.

"And we'll never hear the end of it." Else muttered, turning back to the work table.

* * *

Three weeks later Jack Sparrow was fine. He took command of his ship back from his first mate with a firm hand, and the crew seemed in unison to let go a deep breath of relief now that their rightful captain was back again. It was forbidden to speak of the incident, and Jack and Bootstrap had a mutual agreement.

"Captain?" Else knocked on the large wooden doors waiting for a reply. When none came she took liberty in going in without invitation. Jack and Barbossa were deep in conversation head practically together at Jack's desk. Neither looked up when she entered.

"Yes, but if this island _does _exist, then what?" Barbossa asked Jack in a heated undertone.

"S'cuse me?" Else said tentatively, biting her lip.

"What? Oh, Else. Yes?" She noticed the piece of parchment that was on his desk was quickly wiped into a drawer, and a look of dumb confusion spread across the handsome captain's face. He gave her a grin, and his gold teeth gave a gleam.

"I wanted to know how long till the next port. I have run out of mandrake root and belladonna, plus we need some more cloth for bandages." Jack nodded to Barbossa and he dutifully got up and left. When he pushed past Else, she noticed a hungry look was in his shining eyes. Something saying that he was planning and couldn't wait to carry it out.

She stared after him, then Jack called her to attention.

"Tomorrow. We are going to be in Morant." He said after calling her name for a minute.

"What? Oh, yes. Alright." Else made to leave, but Jack called her back.

"How are you adjusting to the ship?" He called. She turned around and gave a half shrug.

"Fine, I guess. Its just a ship. Like any other. Creaks and groans at night, sails, has a rudder. You know. Figurehead. What have you..." She trailed off as she looked up from the floor to Jack's face. It was blank with horror. She bit her lip, thinking how much ego this man had, and she had just bruised it. She could usually jest with him, but this one subject was taboo.

"Im sorry. I mean, its not just like any other ship," She said quickly when he opened his mouth. "It's the best ship out there with the best captain. Im just saying, that it _does _have characteristics of a ship...because..well...it _is _a ship..."

"Flattery doesn't suit you, Else." Jack said suddenly, his loud voice going over hers. She stopped trying to take back her words, surprised.

"Er.."

"Are you a real doctor?" He said all of a sudden. She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Not really. My mother was a mid-wife, so she taught all that I know."

"Your father?"

"A doctor." Else had to smile at the irony. Jack threw his head back and laughed for all of a second.

"You know," He said, abruptly a look of pensiveness washing over his usually chipper face. "You have been on this ship, this crew, for only three months. All I know is that you can take the sting out of any cut, know how to put someone to sleep like you punched them, and can calm anyone's nerves. But I don't know about you. I know my crew members inside and out, except you. You should think you get to know someone on a ship, however grand," He emphasized the word "grand", and put a bit of a reprimand in it.

"Hmm," She murmured, feeling slightly in the spotlight.

"Listen, Sir, I–"

"Call me Jack. Most everyone else does."

"Ok...Jack." Else put her hands on her hips. "Next time you get into a fight to prove yerself, don't delay the healing process, alright?" Jack smiled at her, and walked to the door.

"Else?"

"Yes?"

"I think you are beautiful." Jack muttered, looking at the ceiling.

"Beauty is only skin deep, Captain." She smiled knowingly at him, and walked out. Else quickly went back to her room, and shut the door, leaning against it. She really had feelings for this man.

* * *

"Here is some money for supplies we might need. Nothing perishable...you know that. Get what we need the most, what's used the most, and then things you can foretell might be used." Jack threw a small pouch to Else as she stepped off the gangplank, and she waved him off, looping the strings of the pouch onto her belt. She didn't draw too much attention, even though she most likely was the only woman around dressed in men's trousers and a stark red tunic. She sauntered to the apothecary, and upon entering it, saw someone she did not expect.

Else stopped dead in the middle of the dark and dank room. On the walls in various tub on shelves sat different herbs and what have you. On the dirt floor were barrels, and a few chairs. In the back was a small counter with a tender box for money, and a large registry to keep track of people who bought things that could be used for hurting, not healing. She knew the store keeper well. An elderly man by the name of Garrick who was almost toothless, and had the face of a sunken in apple. He was darkly tanned, and had a few suspicious tattoos that no one asked about out of fear. His long gray and silver hair was always pulled up in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck in a black ribbon.

But it wasn't Garrick's hideousness that caused Else's heart to stop.

"...OLEANDRA?" Her swallow was practically a gulp as she forced a smile on her face. She looked her father square in the eyes.

"I go by else, _Father_," Else gritted out though her clenched teeth. "I thought you didn't believe in herbal remedies? After all, it did kill mum." His face paled a bit at the memory of the large row he and his daughter had before she left.

Henry Bronston was a doctor. He went to medical school for four years, and he practiced _real_ medicine. Not this hocus-pocus his wife and daughter dabbled in. And indeed, it had killed his wife, Maria. On an emergency run, one night, she had been thrown from her horse, and landed on the cobblestone streets, breaking her neck. The fight that he had with his then seventeen year old daughter still plagued him. He had forbid her to even touch anything Maria would use...and she baulked at it. She ran away, and became a mid-wife for pirates. It brought an unspeakable amount of shame unto himself.

"I was merely picking up belladonna. Its one of the best cures for chest pains." He pushed past her and exited the store, the small bell over head tinkling.

"Yer real name be Oleandra?" Garrick suddenly quipped from behind the counter. He wheezed with laughter for a full five minutes.

"Oh shut up." Else snapped, grabbing the few ingredients she needed, and throwing money on the counter.

"Don' go givin' me ah hissy fit. I wasn' ta one tha' named ye." He called after her as she slammed out of the little shop.


	3. A Plan is Formed

Chapter three: A plan is formed

"So, in conclusion, you want to go find some Aztec gold that is cursed a million times over? Am I correct?" Else was frowning at Jack, Barbossa, and Bootstrap. They were all seated in the large sunlit galley, discussing a newly formed plan.

"Gosh no," Jack said, raising his eyebrows. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing, love." Deep down, he was hurt. Else was the one person he really wanted to accept this plan. And she was honing her barbed skills on it.

"But this is ridiculous! We are pirates! Not some superstitious seeking..." She cast around for the right word. "Fools!"

"You said it though, love. We _are pirates_. Any type of treasure is worth it in our eyes. How much harm could come by gaining a bit of gold, eh?"

He tried disarming her with a smile, but Else was dead set against this.

"Where is this damn island?" She demanded.

Barbossa spoke for the first time. "Its on an island that cannot be found, except by those who know where it tis." She shot him a flint cold stare.

"Then how did the people who got there the first time find it? And how are we going to?"

"There is a compass." Bootstrap said, coming to their aid. "It doesn't show north, but which way the island is."

"Well a lot of good that will do us!" Else snarled. She was in complete exasperation. She had been asked for her opinion, and when she gave it, they stomped on it like you would a large bug. She had the most horrid feeling about this so called island, and would have no part in it, if it ever did come into play. Else had feelings for Jack, and in that small pit of her stomach, she knew something was wrong. Something was telling her to stall this plan...put it off forever. She figured she was just overreacting, and a bit sleep deprived, but that tiny voice kept egging her on...saying; "_Do whatever you can to make sure he doesn't step foot on the island!_" And she had no choice but to obey it.

"And you!" She rounded on Barbossa who gave her a uninterested look. "How do we know it's the truth? Where exactly did you hear this information? How do we know its not the navy trying to wheel us in? They are rounding up pirates left, right and center! Just last month they took in Anne Bonny, Marie Read, Calico Jack and his whole crew! This could be just a concoction to get a large crew and successful vessel!" Jack however, saw this point.

"They got Calico Jack? I always liked him. Never wore a dull pair of knickers." He stroked his stubbly chin, and then shook his head, his long smooth dark brown hair gently whipping his face.

He sunk into his own thoughts. Maybe it was true? How exactly could they be sure? He was being pulled from all different directions in his mind, and it was just as bad with his crew. The three people he trusted to most were at each others necks, trying to prove the other wrong. He could see Barbossa and Bootstrap giving him don't-let-this-woman-cloud-your-judgement-this-is-gold! looks, and saw Else frowning at him, telling him not to be stupid.

No one spoke, or moved, until Barbossa reached across the table and plucked an apple out of its basket, sinking his yellowing teeth into the saucy green skin.

Then Jack spoke.

"I think we should check things out more carefully. We should at least know what we are getting into before delving head first into a vat of eels, not knowing if they can sting you. Bill, I need you to go into the next port, Maria, and ask around a bit. Barbossa may look suspicious again. Say your son or something is interested in it, and you want to fid out for sure to quell his questions." They all nodded, each content with their captains decisions.

"Maybe we can find where they are holding Calico, and spring him free." Barbossa said, tossing his apple core into the large bin they used for rubbish.

"Nah. They would have already hung him. But if I know those girls...and I do, they would have pleaded pregnancy. Women love that law." Jack shot a look at Else as he said that, and she returned a blank stare. While the three men where laughing and joking again, Else slipped out of her seat and stood up like a ribbon unfolding. As if she felt the need of a toast, she took a large flagon of rum from a cupboard and poured out four mugs, making sure they were all equal.

"Take what you can!" Jack said loudly, raising his own mug.

"Give nothin' back!" The other three dutifully chanted, and they all touched mugs.

* * *

When they were silently sailing to Port Maria, Else was busy making more tonics. She felt the compelling need to work, and keep occupied. When there was no medical work to be done, she would be seen swabbing the decks, and polishing the bulwark and railing. When she wasn't doing that, she fled to her reading, which she hardly ever did, never liking it, and never really being able to read that well. So, she would most likely be found in her small cabin/office grinding out herbs to make into tonics for tea and possets for the ailing pirates.

Jack had to commend her, because since she had been on the ship, no one had contracted scurvy, lice, or anything other vile thing usually found on board, and they were all grateful to this graceful yet plain woman. She grew on them. Oh yes, she really did.

The day before they were due to arrive in Port Maria, Jack and Bootstrap were both by the helm of the massive black ship, idling talking.

"You know," Bootstrap said as both he and Jack watched Else go by with a wooden bucket in one hand and a large boar-bristle brush in the other. "I love my wife dearly, but there is something about this Else that makes me think. If I wasn't married, I might just try to be with her." Jack shot his friend a fierce glare that went unchecked and unnoticed. He felt almost protective of her. Jack didn't want her to be so offended that she leave the ship to take up residence elsewhere. It would be a cold slap in the face to wake up without her presence there.

"Hmm." Jack muttered, and turned around, acting as if he was inspecting the helm.

"Oh come off it Jack. We all know you practically called dibbs on her. She even knows it. I was just saying." Jack straightened up, and looked Bootstrap straight in the eye.

"Bill. Do you think we are being idiotic for searching after this island, and this treasure? What if there really is a curse?" Bootstrap looked over at the main topsail that was being mended, then up to the mast.

"I don't know. If I did get some of the gold, I would be set for life. I wouldn't have to be gone so long from my wife and child. They would never be poor. However–"

"There is always a however–" Jack muttered, but Bootstrap continued.

"However, there is a part of me, like Else, thinks its all a hoax. We don't even know why its there, or why Aztec gold and not Inca."

"That is exactly what you need to find out," Jack said, pointing a finger at Bootstrap. "Its up to what you learn, mate. Im not tryin' to put the pressure on ya, but whatever ya learn is what we go by. I _do_ trust you." Jack jerked his head, signaling that he wanted Bill to steer for a while, then walked down the steps that leaded to the deck.

He caught Else going the opposite way to retrieve fresh water, and put out a hand to stop her.

"Your going to work yerself to death." He said, smiling. She gave him a cold stare, frowning.

"At least its better then being killed by some unknown treasure." She pulled away from him, and went to the bulwark. Jack rolled his eyes and went after her. She was so damn unpredictable. At the same time, though, he liked it. He scrunched his face up, trying hard to think of something to say to make her chipper towards him.

"Well, if it makes ya feel any better...I have a feeling we wont even go." Else nearly dropped the bucket, and looked over her shoulder at him. Her blonde hair was coming out of its usual pins in slight wisps, and she slowly raised an eyebrow questioningly, before straightening up with her full bucket of water.

"Meaning?" She asked, wary.

Else was trying hard to keep her temper inside. Not talking much to anyone, she heard little news of what was going on inside her three mate's head. For all she knew they could have been sailing straight for the damn island. However, she admitted it was in her own doing, that she had been a recluse for the past while.

"Well, everyone is doubting it now, now that Miss Sunshine had filled their heads with sunshine and laughter." Else swatted his hand away when he tried to help her with the large bucket.

"I cant help it if Im the only sane person here, who thinks it's a bit rudgey-dudgey (a/n: dodgy) that an island with cursed treasure just suddenly pops up. And if the navy is behind this, you owe me fifty pounds." She pointed an index finger at him before stalking off to her cabin to clean off the dusty work table.

"Yeah, well you owe me twenty if it exists!" Jack called after her. The crew turned around and stared at him for a moment.


	4. Port Maria

Chapter four: Port Maria

"Else?" Else looked up to see Jack and Bootstrap standing before her. "I need you to go with Bootstrap, savvy?"

"Savvy meaning?"

"Understand. Say your married, or something." Else raised her eyebrows, and stood up from where she was cleaning her floor in the small cabin. She brushed the dirt of the knees of her breeches, and put her hands on her hips.

"Er..." Else stalled, not exactly sure if she wanted to be one of the people bringing back information.

"Come on!" Bill said, grinning wickedly. "Being married to me cant be all _that _bad." He took a step towards her, and nudged her in the arm. She let herself be pushed, then took a step away.

"Fine."

"Haha!"

"Now–" Jack cut into Bill's laughing. "Wear a dress, nothing fancy, maybe a low neck line. Try to be as inconspicuous as possible." Both men walked out to allow the blonde a little privacy to change into a drab gray dress, with a slightly low neck line, to allow the very top of her small breasts to peak through. Else walked out, she and Bill walked slowly to the port on the beach. As they strolled down the long stretch of sand, Else grumbled, hiking her skirt up just above her ankles.

"I think it looks worse. A _woman_ to go into a pub." Else spat the word woman like it was a vile mix of filth. Bill looked over at her and shook his head.

* * *

Else was idling in the shadows, behind the small tavern Bill was currently in. She had her hand on the single pistol she carried, inside her pocket.

"Yes...but did you hear about Rackham?"

"Calico Jack? Yeah, I heard. Ever since Blackbeard went...they have been rounding us up like a bunch of cattle." Else's head snapped up, and she saw Bill coming out of the tavern back door, just besides her. He had with him a man.

This man, undoubtedly a pirate, was wearing a crimson waist coast and breeches. His hat had a large red plume in it, and she saw a glint of something around his neck. In the shadows she saw he was most likely dark and handsome.

"Else?" Bill looked around for her, and started when he saw her standing just to his left.

"This is Roberts." He gestured to the other man, who bowed deeply.

"My first name is Bartholomew." He said rising, a wicked smile on his lips.

"Oh.." Else was amazed that she indeed was face to face with this famous pirate. There was a silence, and Bill cleared his throat.

"Would you like to come back to the ship? We are looking into something that might interest you." The odd party started walking towards the beach again, but Roberts shook his head.

"I heard what you were discussing in there. And the answer is no. I was raised a Christian, but I'll damned if I go gallivanting after some cursed treasure." He stopped when they reached to where the sand met the cobblestone.

"Where are you going next? Bill asked, turning around.

"Africa." He waved them off and headed back to the small town.

"He has got to be the strangest pirate I have ever seen." Else shook her head, then as she and Bill started towards the beach, plagued him with questions.

"We'll discuss it in the captain's cabin!" He said gruffly, annoyed by this woman's constant badgering.

They walked in silence, and rounded the small bend that would easily put them in plain view of the _Black Pearl_..

"Hey Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"There is something wrong with the ship"

"Nah, I think it went out for a midnight stroll." He sneered, as they ran to the small rowboat hidden by the lava rock. Else made to get in, as Bill was pulling it to the water, but he stopped her.

"If Captain was captured by the navy, he would be in the local jail right now. I'll go to the ship, you try to find him here." Else nodded once and turned on her heel to run. Hiking up her skirts, and damming it all to hell, she ran as fast as she could through the thick sand, her heart in the back of her throat. This had never happened before, and she would be damned if it ever did.

* * *

"...And you want to see who?" A very irritable guard was glaring down at Else, his arms folded across his broad chest.

"Just lemme see him! I'll give you some money for your trouble..."

"Yeah, you'll give me money. I was bloody sleeping, if you didn't notice." Else was trying hard not to lose her temper with this guard. She already woke him up by pounding on his door for twenty minutes.

"Fine." Else muttered. She turned around then in a fit of desperation–realizing she held no money– turned back around and punched the man in his throat. He went down fast and with no noise. She searched his pockets, and found a large ring of keys.

"Damn." She muttered. "This will take all bloody night." Else indeed did look up into the night sky, almost snarling at it. She stepped over the body of the man and walked into the split level jail.

"I am so not getting paid enough for this." She called out as she walked down the short stairway. "We need to negotiate the amount of money I take in, as apposed to the chance amount of time I do _this _again." She rounded the last step of the dim jail, and saw Jack instantly, in the first and most locked down cell.

"Something tells me this isn't the first time." Else rolled her eyes, and kneeled down besides the cell door, and pulled out the large key ring.

"Who did you kill?" Jack had an eyebrow raised at her. He was on the other side of the small cell, on the floor with his back against the cot that hung by thick metal chains. He had his coat, belt, and boots off, idly stretched out with his ankles crossed.

"A very pleasant and accommodating young man in arms. Shame really." She said and Jack let forth a small titter. There had to be about three hundred keys on the ring.

"Saw Roberts today," Else said, her tongue clamped between her teeth.

"As in the 'Great Pirate Roberts?'"

"Mhm. The very same."

"Where was he going?" Jack always held this man in respect. He hadn't been known too long, but when Jack was a small boy, he had once ran into the young Bartholomew.

"Africa, I think he said. Bill offered for him to join us. He practically shirked away." She was still trying to find the right key.

"Oh. Here, give me the damn ring." Else handed him the large key ring through the bars, and he flicked through it for a minute.

"Try this one." Jack handed her the ring back, with a small silver key predominate.

Else tried it, and there was a loud clank when the lock undid and the large heavy cell door swung open.

"What the...?"

"It was the only silver one, mate." Jack said smiling. He got up and rounded the few things together, throwing them on as he went.

"I have a question." Else started as she and Jack made their way to the beach.

"And?"

"Just how are we going to get to the ship?"

"Now that is a very good question, El. A very good question indeed." Jack stood at the edge of the water, the ocean slowly lapping at his feet.

Else was startled to see him standing there, regarding the ocean and its occupants. And they way the water almost moved around him...it seemed like they respected one another.

"I'm not that good of a swimmer." Else said after a brief moment. Jack looked over his shoulder at her, then back at the ocean.

"That's ok." Without another moment of hesitation, he started walking into the water, and finally dived, swimming. She lost him as he swam all the way to the _Black Pearl_. Withing five minutes of him arriving on the ship, a small tender was lowered and a single man rowed to shore.

"Hello. Didn't expect to see you again." Else gasped as the small row boat came to shore, and the man she thought she would most likely never see was sitting in it.

"Er.." Else was quite dumbstruck. Captain Bartholomew Roberts was smiling charmingly up at her, then with a flourish of his hands, he gestured to the seat in front of him.

"We don't have all night. The sun is about to come up."


	5. A New Player in the Chess Game

General Pirates code, set down by the Brethren(supposedly)

Every man shall obey civil Command; the Captain shall have one full share and a half in all Prizes; the Master, Carpenter, Boatswain and Gunner shall have one Share and quarter.

If any man shall offer to run away, or keep any Secret from the Company, he shall be marroon'd with one Bottle of Powder, one Bottle of Water, one small Arm and shot.

If any Many shall steel any Thing in the Company, or game, to the Value of a Piece of Eight, he shall be marroon'd or shot.

If at any Time we should meet another Marrooner (that is Pyrate) that Man that shall sign his Articles without the Consent of our Company, shall suffer such Punishment as the Captain and Company shall think fit.

That Man that shall strike another whilst these Articles are in force, shall receive Mose's Law (that is 40 stripes lacking one) on the bare Back.

That Man that shall snap his Arms, or smoke Tobacco in the Hold, without a cap to his Pipe, or carry a Candle lighted without a Lantern, shall suffer the same Punishment as in the former Article.

That Man that shall not keep his Arms clean, fit for an Engagement, or neglect his Business, shall be cut off from his Share, and suffer such other Punishment as the Captain and the Company shall think fit.

If any Man shall lose a Joint in time of an Engagement he shall have 400 pieces of Eight; if a limb 800.

If at any time you meet with a prudent Woman, that Man that offers to meddle with her, without her Consent, shall suffer present Death.

* * *

Chapter five: A new player in the chess game

"So...It was because of you, that this whole lot of navy men are currently tied up to the mast, right?" Else had her arms crossed over her chest and was grinning, almost unbelievingly at Roberts. Indeed, around twenty people were tied to the mast, no one scathed on the _Pearl_. Roberts was smiling like a cat who had indeed, caught the mouse.

"Well...I cant brag."

"But your going to." Jack said dryly from Else's left. Roberts shrugged, and smiled again.

"So. Cursed treasure, eh? Regular pillaging not catching your fancy anymore?" The six of them—Bill, Barbossa, Jack, Else, and Roberts—started walking towards the captain's cabin, and once they were all in, and sitting at the oval table in the middle, did Jack speak.

"Its not just _any_ cursed treasure, mate. It's the Aztec treasure. Of Cortez(sp?). One small little piece is most likely worth what you me, and Kidd could ever make in our entire _lives_. And I thought you were Christian, Roberts. Or do you wear that cross around you neck simply because it is all diamond? Don't be a hypocrite. At least see it for yourself."

Roberts shook his head. He put his elbows on the table, and put his hands under his chin. There was a sort of dark glamour about him, Else thought. Something dangerous, yet alluring that both he and Jack miraculously possessed. His eyebrows were up in a look of polite disinterest.

"I'd like to hear about it, if I may." Jack looked like he was going to say something else, but didn't. He finally nodded to Bill, to speak.

"Well, I found out what exactly happens when you take the treasure. Supposedly, you become half-human, type thing. You cant eat, or drink, or die. You are just there. The moonlight is supposed to show you changed, or something. That's all I found out. But the man I was talking to was a bit shady, so I don't know if we can trust him. Probably just making something up." Else was chewing on her lip now, hoping against all odds that Jack would say no, they shouldn't go after something dangerous. But the look on Jack's face was more then enough of a hint for her. She closed her eyes in quiet distress, but opened them when she heard Jack's voice.

"I still don't know. I really have to think on it. Hmm...Who's up for something to drink? Else?" She resented that. He looked to her for his beverage, but she shrugged unhelpfully.

"There is none left on the ship." Jack's face fell into a look of disappointment. He couldn't sleep without his usual nightcap of rum. Well...more like tankard. But then again, everyone she knew, including herself, was found of rum. They drank the last of it the night before. It was truly the drink of pirates.

"Then in the next port, we might just have to get some." Jack looked over to Roberts and twisted his mouth into a frown.

"You sure you wont join us? It could be well worth it." Roberts, again shook his head. He stood up, and jammed his hat jauntily on his head. He swept the small group a bow.

"No thank you. I am already set to go to Africa. I will, however, take those men off your hands. Im sure I can fetch a lovely price for them later. So, this hideous face is leaving." He shot a look to Else, wondering if she would catch that last remark, and protest. She was smarter then that, however.

"No, your right. That hat makes your nose look big." She said in all seriousness.

"Well what about your nose?" Roberts threw back at her. "People find things to pick on. They'll pick on a nose."

"Oh go pick on your own nose." Barbossa snapped. His nose was no better. They bade fair well to the arrogant and flamboyant captain. They didn't know however, that he would have survived in joining them. He was killed in a skirmish while in Africa.

* * *

A few later, in Kingston, Else was busy looking for coffee beans, while Jack was acting as a barkeep to buy rum in mass quantities. He simply swept his long brown hair into his had, and shaved the stubble off his chin. He told Else when she questioned him, that it was easy to grow back stubble. It only took until five that day. He traded his regalia that screamed pirate for a simple tunic and vest, as well as breeches that were actually clean. He looked somewhat decent.

"How much?" Else asked for the fourth time, brandishing the small sack of coffee beans at the man like a weapon. However, the merchant was busy staring behind her. Something was causing him to be speechless as he watched a tableau going on. Finally Else turned around to see three men idling in the market place. They were walking pirate flags. One glance said that they were cut throats who didn't take any nonsense. Even she felt a little intimidated by them.

Finally, the men walked away, and Else heard nothing of them until she got back onto the ship. She found out there, that Jack had turned up missing. She swore, because that man was always getting himself into sticky situations. Kingston was crawling with militia and he would most likely have been checked for his brand.

* * *

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better." Jack muttered under his breath as he was bodily thrown on the deck of a massive ship. He fell with a thud face down, unable to put his hands out because of their binds. The crew circled around him as he struggled to get up. But beings as both hands and feet were bound with thick tight ropes, he was basically a fish out of water.

"Oh just help him up." An irritated voice rang out above the jeers of the crew. Immediately silence fell, and Jack wondered if the fall had joggled his brains, because the voice that inspired awe sounded feminine. Two men came forward and hauled Jack up with ease to his feet. He looked around for the source of the voice, and saw the circle break to allow one more person to enter.

Before he could blink, he was staring down the barrel of a pistol and had heard the affirmative clank of the hammer being drawn back.

"Oh my, boys...Seems as if we have caught a sparrow." Jack looked up from the gun to see the face of a woman. Her grin was the definition of cockiness.

Her stark black hair was just below her ears, but instead of falling easily, it was wavy and sprawled out like a torrent of black feathers. What wasn't tucked into a crimson bandana, was fly away. Her tan skin covered the most beautiful face ever. She had an eyebrow raised over clear amber eyes that slanted at the corners ever so slightly. They were an unusual type of color, and her high cheek bones coupled with the perfect nose topped it off. However; it was her deep red lips that pulled the whole thing together.

She wore a pair of black fitted breeches tucked into knee length boots. The shirt she had one was also a crimson color that matched the strip of cloth holding back her hair. And for the added affect, she also had on a black under-the-bust corset. That one was just for looks.

"You must have a staring problem. Let me be the first to welcome you to my humble ship." Her voice held a very Welsh accent and carried over the heads of her crew and hostage. She gave a small bow of the head, never taking her eyes of her target. She looked like a cat, about to devour a mouse.

"I trust you will be besotted with happiness when you explore our lush brig. You will simply crumple up with pleasure over the metal bars. In fact...you might just _die_ from all this extravagance. And I do indeed assure you that this will be a trip you will have difficulty forgetting. I am the captain of this fine vessel, if you haven't already figured that out. My name, though you are lucky to hear it, is Brandy. Captain Brandy to everyone save myself and my small dog." While Jack was trying hard not to think she was crazy, he did realize just how verbose she was.

"Soooo..." She drawled. She looked like the cat who caught the canary and wanted to parade it around the streets.

"Fancy some tea?" She had opened her mouth to say something when Jack cut in. Her expression fell into confusion for a moment, then she dropped her raised eyebrow.

"I have you at gunpoint, Mr. Sparrow...and you want a cup of tea? Boys!" She addressed her crew smiling, but not taking her eyes off of Jack.

"I believe this man could be crazier then me." Brandy gave another smirk at the thought of that, and dismissed it out of her head. Like lightning, she dropped her pistol and walked away.

She had the most seductive walk Jack had ever seen. Jutting out her hips as she sashayed away from the small scene, with all the grace of the cat she was. With a flick of her hand Jack was roughly seized and taken down to the brig. He wasn't aware his mouth was hanging open.

Brandy walked into her cabin and threw her pistol on her bed. She had to sit down fast, because if she stood up any longer, she had no doubt that she would indeed pass out. She had never thought to see that man's face again.

Brandy had last seen Jack when he first got his pride and joy–his ship. After that, she heard little of him, and like most smart pirate, stayed as under the radar as one could. She had tried as hard as possible to forget about him. Now he was on her ship. In her brig. And in her life.

She needed to trump up an excuse to kill him. But no. That wouldn't do. He most likely had a large crew who would undoubtedly come after her, then she herself would be dead.

She supposed at the moment, the best plan of action was to simply keep him in the brig. The age old cliche; No harm, no foul.


	6. Aggressive Negotiations

Chapter six: Aggressive Negotiations

Brandy walked out of her cabin the next day, squinting angrily at the bright clear blue sky. As she walked to the helm, she jammed a large brimmed floppy black hat onto her tousled hair, her mouth twisted into an ugly grimace at the bright intensity of the sun.

"Captain?" She turned to see her first mate walk towards her warily. She had been in a foul mood, likely to whip whoever displeased her. She was shrewd, and didn't take incompetence well.

"Yes...?" She snapped after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, what should we feed the prisoner?"

"Nothing." She walked away, rolling her eyes at the mans ignorance. She stood at the helm of her ship, running her long fingers over it, caressingly, until taking it up and steering.

It wasn't yet noon when she spotted the familiar black ship that belonged to Jack on the horizon. She knew it was his crew, and they would most likely want something out of her. Their captain maybe. Brandy stayed calm, knowing the best thing to do was play stupid, no matter how much she hated it. But she was too shocked to react when a woman swung over nimbly onto her own ship.

"You're the captain, I presume?" Brandy tried not to smile. This woman who came here, with no arrogance, or cockiness simply asked a question. Her calm and cool manner irked, yet interested Brandy.

"I suppose. Your name being?"

"Else." Else said shortly. "I would like to buy a pirate." She added when she thought a moment.

"Well...if your recruiting members, I suggest you try a nice little town called Tourtuga. Best pirates around. Are you the captain of that ship? What happened to the old one?" Brandy bade Else to follow her into her cabin. Not unlike Jack's in the way of a decent sized table situated in the middle with chairs surrounding it. They both sat down, wills slowly building and playing off one another.

"No. I am the ship's doctor. I would like to buy the pirate you are currently harboring in your brig." Else set down a large satchel that weighed heavy with money. It made a dull thud as it hit the table, and Brandy raised her eyebrows.

"And who says I have a pirate captain in my brig?"

"I cant tell by the look on your face."

"Well, Im not easily bought, Else. It will take more than a bag full of money and a few fancy guesses." The two women stared at each other. Grey eyes clashing with amber. Neither refused to back down. Both, with prides bigger then their ego's.

Else's reasoning was because not only was Jack her captain, but she felt some deep feeling for him. Mutual interest kept her on his ship when by now, she would have fled to another one.

Brandy however, was harboring hurt pride. She had been scorned by this man before, and she always kept her grudges to the end.

"Fine." Else said first, going to her backup. Before Brandy could smirk that she won, Else proposed the only thing she had left.

"We are going after a treasure. If you let him out, we will give you an equal share." Brandy raised her eyebrows, suddenly more interested.

"I want to go along."

"You will."

"Very well." That was all that was said between the two women. A mutual trust and understanding that would last until they went their separate ways. For the moment, they were together for one thing, gold...however much Else didn't want it.

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!" Jack roared at Else that night. He had been let free, and the two were in Jack's cabin, battling it out.

"Well then would you have rather stay in that prison until you starved to death?" She screamed back at him. She was annoyed. Not just annoyed, actually, furious. She had done what she needed to in order to get him out. But now he was blaming her, as well as giving her a sound verbal lashing.

"I don't give a damn what the hell you did, but the damn treasure? We sorta like to keep it a secret you know!" They were facing each other, in the middle of the cabin, both faces flushed, and four fists balled.

"I just tried to save your sorry hide Sparrow! Im sorry if I have a little compassion for you!"

"Well you could have at least broken me out, instead of making a deal with that she-devil!"

"Did you see her crew!" Else screamed. "She has a larger crew then you! She would have killed us, and you! If Barbossa hadn't have guessed she would have done this, then you would be sitting in a bloody tight cell, stomach moaning for hunger! As it were," She said more calmly. She brushed a few strands of hair from her face, and glared up at Jack. "I did what I needed to. I was the one who saved you, if you didn't notice. Im sorry if you didn't like the measures I had to take...but it was the _only bloody option available_!" She hissed the last words out.

Jack blinked once, but still had more to say.

"Im sorry if I cared a lick about you!" She screamed suddenly, before he could utter a word. She turned around and started for the door.

"Else! We are not done! Don't you turn your back on me!"

"I already did!" She cried, and slammed the door behind her. Jack angrily kicked at whatever made contact with his foot, and threw himself into a chair. He sat there for a moment, then jumped back up, and slammed out of his cabin.

"Bill!" He yelled, stalking to the helm. "Go talk some sense into that bloody wench."

"Nope." Bill came forward, an eyebrow raised. "She is right. It was the only plan we really had. It wasn't just her," Jack somewhat wished Bill hadn't said that. He liked to think, despite what he said, that she thought of it, just to save him. She was too confusing.

* * *

"Else, I think you should reconsider this."

"No!" Else said sternly. She was quickly and easily packing up all of her own things. She left most of the medicines on the work table, because they had been bought with Jack's money. She only took the few ones she had worked the hardest, or actually bought. After her small satchel was filled, and she had told off Bill for the third time for being in her way, she was ready to go.

"Else.."

"Just be quite!" Else snapped. "I have been on this ship a while. I try to do ONE THING, and I get chewed out for it. No. I am leaving. I am sure my services are needed elsewhere.

"Like?" She turned to face Bill who had his arms crossed over his chest, and a frown creasing his handsome face.

"I dunno. Brandy's ship maybe?" She left the threat opened, and grabbed up her bag.

"Your not seriously leaving." Bill tried blocking her way, but she got around him in no hurry.

"Oh just shut up. I am. Now go report it to your captain like a good little boy. Tell him Im leaving on the grounds that the pay wasn't satisfactory."

"He wont believe it." By now they were outside. They had docked in Port Royal, so she easily stepped onto the gangplank and walked down.

"So?" Else threw at him before walking away. She went down the main street that was parallel to the beach, and turned a corner to another one.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and before she could let out a scream, and large hand covered her mouth.

"Don't think about, wench. I think I could fetch a hearty price for you."


	7. Branded

Chapter seven: Branded

(Month later)

"Wake up!" Else jumped at the loud voice. She looked up through large metal bars to her captor. He was a thin reedy little man who possessed too much strength for his own good. She only heard him called as Smith, an unlikely alias.

"I wasn't asleep." Else said wryly. Smith gave her a sour look, then produced a key.

"Your letting me go then?" Else stood up as best as she could, though the cage she was in wouldn't please a kid in height.

"Not likely. You are going were you belong."

"That would be home then." As soon as the metal door was open, she got a ready smack. She was used to it, being smacked around whenever she opened her mouth, but all the comments were just screaming to be said.

"You have no home, wench." Smith grabbed her by the wrist and drug her along through the building. Else had no clue where she was. All she knew was that she was in a dank cell, and she had some vague memories of being on a ship, but those could have been age old.

"So, jolly sir, where to now?" She asked lightly as she was led out of the building. They definitely weren't in Port Royal anymore. Else recognized the dreary skies and huddled streets of Portsmouth, England.

"Are you always so insolent?"

"No."

"Then what do you call it?" Else looked up at him. His jaw line was rugged, and looked harsh with no forehead to speak of, and full cheeks.

"Good manners is all." She said after a moment. They were quite as they made their way to the rural part of the place. He took her up to a familiar house, and tapped twice on the door. It opened almost immediately, and Smith threw Else inside, slamming the door behind her.

Else turned around, and tried the knob, but it was locked.

"Welcome home, Miss. Bronston." Else turned sharply. A maid was standing in the entryway and bobbed a curtsey.

"Thank you, Mary."

"Your room is ready." She curtsied again, then left. Else stared after her, an eyebrow wryly raised. She took in the dark house. Its rick mahogany floorboards and wanes coating making it seem later. Only noon, the kerosene lamps were burning in their brackets on the dark blue walls. She noted how even though the furniture was in the same place, it looked newer, richer, then she remembered.

"Dear Oleandra!" Henry Bronston greeted his daughter robustly, coming out of the drawing room that came off from the left side of the entryway.

"Hello Father." Else's father came towards her, hands outstretched. He gave her a small peck on the forehead, and ushered her into the drawing room.

(Night Else left)

"Go find her then!" Jack said quietly...too quietly to Bill. "I don't care if you have to search every single house in Jamaica...just bloody find her, or find out where she is...NOW!" Bill nodded, saying nothing and walked out of the captain's cabin. Barbossa was standing in the corner, looking with disgusted eyes at his captain, who was hung up over a mid-wife. When Jack turned to him, however, his face was perfectly blank.

"Barb?" Barbossa nodded. "I need you to go into port and find out more information to do with the island, and treasure."

"But..." Barbossa looked quizzically at his captain. "I thought you said–"

"We are going there. Its just in case Else shows up tonight, or you happen to run into her. I want her to think we are still considering it. But we _are _going." He gave a wave of his hand, and Barbossa walked out, rolling his eyes about Jack. He shut the door rather hard behind him as he left, and stalked all the way into port.

(Present time)

"Oleandra, I really wish you would touch your food." Else looked across the long table at her father, who was frowning at his daughter. Dutifully, knowing nothing good could come from not eating, Else speared a few pieces of meat onto her fork, and ate.

"So, if you still live here, why were you in Port Morant?" Else reached for her glass, the brand on the top of her wrist stretching the scabs and making her wince in pain, nearly dropping the goblet.

"Left." She took up the glass in her left hand. "I was looking for you, Daughter. Not to mention, I was looking for land for a sugar plantation."

"Best place to look for that would be Kingston." Else smiled. She hated him so much, but when she tried to escape once, he had slapped a slave brand on her, so she was bound to him, no matter how much she liked it. If she spoke any word outside of kindness, she would get a sound lashing. So, the best thing for her to do, was simply do as her father wished.

"I was planning on going there next." Henry agreed. The four candles on the table flickered, though there was no breeze. Else set her fork down with a clatter, at the sound of dishes breaking in the kitchen.

"Damn that maid." Henry jumped up, shooting a warning look at Else. He quickly exited the room, into the kitchen just out to the right.

Else itched to stand up, and maybe leave the room, but no. She couldn't. She was now his property. If she was caught, and they saw her brand...she could either be hanged at the owner's preference, or get beaten to a bloody pulp by the owner.

(Two weeks earlier)

"I need your help." Jack hated saying it. In fact, he had tried four times, and only managed to barely whisper it.

"Why?" Brandy was smirking at Jack. That damn smirk he would have liked to smack off, but he needed to stay on her good side. They were standing on the deck of Brandy's ship, the _Achilles_.

"I just do." Jack gritted out, not happy. "One of my crew members has jumped ship, and they were kidnaped." Brandy's eyebrows shot up. She set down her pistol on the deck, and kicked it away from her.

"Who?"

"Remember Else?" She nodded. Of course she remembered Else. The woman who so brazenly strode on her ship, and demanded that Jack be let go. She respected, and resented that woman.

"Yes."

"Then will you help me?" Brandy looked up at the darkening sky. She saw the first star appear in the velvety sky, and sighed.

"I suppose."

(Present time)

Else suddenly looked up when someone stormed through the door.

"Jack!" Jack walked in haughtily, as if he owned the place. Before she knew what he was doing, he grabbed her up out of her chair, knocking it backwards, and started pulling her towards the door. Else let out a gasp of pain as his tight grip seized the burnt skin. He stopped suddenly, and pulled up her dress sleeve. He cursed, but grabbed her other arm and started walking again.

"I don't want to go with you!" She yelled as they burst outside, finding her voice.

"Too bad. Unless you want to stay there as his slave forever, I should think you want to go with me." They reached the docks in record time, and soon Else was holed up in the captain's cabin. She turned to glare at Jack, however happy she was to see him.

"Why the hell do you care? You got your treasure. Im sure Brandy is a better...lover...and a lot more exciting!" She threw whatever out there she could think of. But instead of being outraged, Jack threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"You honestly think that Brandy and I had a fling? She is just sore with me because mum and dad liked me better."

"...Mum...and dad?" Else was confused now.

"Well yeah." Jack wiped his eyes, still chortling. "Brandy is my sister, dolt." Else never felt more like a dolt in her life.


	8. Decisiveness

**Ok...there are only a few chapters left..short, I know. BUT, there are two more coming, savvy? I know before I wrote "And I have a newborn son"...but Will was a little older. Maybe three or something...I dunno...what ever age he needed to be.**

Chapter eight: Decisiveness

Else was slowly prowling the sick bay...wondering if it was in her best interests to go out, or stay in. Her yearning to go and talk to Jack about the treasure was just as strong as her humiliation of finding out that Brandy was his sister. In the end, the treasure ruled supreme.

Else stepped out into the bright morning light, glancing around for anyone who could tell her. Bill was leaning against the bulwark, trimming a few holes that were in the sails with a large needle, and feeling he was the best to confront, walked over to him.

"Ah..the slave," He started, smiling, until he caught her fierce glare. "Er..yes?" He tried again.

"Has...Jack said anything about the island?" Bill set down his sail and stood up, rubbing his hands on his canvas breeches. Piracy had changed him little. He only had a full grown beard, whereas before he was clean shaven. True, he wore the stereotypical pirate garb, but none the less...he was the same man. He did have his merchant profession to uphold as well.

"I think so. I think he plans on going." Without hearing another word, Else strode away from the man, her face full of thunder. She burst into the cabin, finding Jack and Barbossa pouring over a map.

"Out," Else growled at Barbossa, who gave her a look of absolute disgusted skeptical irritation, not moving. They stared each other down, until Jack quietly whispered, "Ya better do it mate, other wise she might take off your head..." Barbossa gave them both disgusted looks, and strode out of the room, closing the door none too quietly on the way.

"So, what is in your head that you send out me first mate? Eh?" Else was fuming, and trying not to let a string of curses emit from her mouth, instead; her hands balled into tight fists, her knuckles going white. She took a deep rattling breath.

"I hear we are now sailing to the Isle De Muerta ...is this true?" Jack stood up, and walked towards Else. As soon as they were a nose apart, he spoke, his breath warm against her face.

"There are other people on this ship, then you, Else." It was more of a reprimand, but he said it almost kindly, and with affection. "If you stop and think about it, I am doing this–not only for the money–but for _us_. Can you imagine? All the world at our fingertips? With a few gold pieces we could make people forget we are pirates–but why would we want to?–and live a highflying social life...or we could _buy_ an island and live there in a large mansion with slaves to run a plantation with all we need. I am not only thinking about myself and all the rum and whores I could buy," He broke off for a moment, a rueful look on his face, then shook his head. "But about us. You. Me. The _Pearl. _And a whole lot of currency."

Instantly the fire went out of Else's anger. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jack's lips were soon on hers. She was quelled. Every thought other then those soft lips slipped out of her mind, as he made his way slowly to the bed, pulling her along with him.

"Geesh. Get a room," Brandy strode into the sunlit room, rolling her eyes at the pair sprawled out on the bed.

"We are in a room," Jack snapped, sitting up and pulling on a shirt. Else slammed her eyes shut, reluctant to get up, and go about her usual tasks.

"Oh...yeah. So, the baby makers at it? Or are you two just enjoying the others company?" Else snorted, and opened her eyes, sitting up. Brandy was wearing a black kirtle with crimson trimmings and her hair looked like it had been curled with rags over night. Like always, she was beautiful.

"Get out!" Jack barked, but Brandy just crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned more on her left foot.

"Well...beings that I have a share in the ever elusive treasure...I think I need to know where exactly we are going...and when we are getting there." Else stood up, and stretched her arms over her head, yawning big. Brandy shot her a glance of emotions all mixed in one; awe, hatred, admiration, respect, and resentment. It was a horrifying combination–then turned her amber gaze on Jack.

"Im not saying where it is. Frankly–"

"Its always good to be frank." He shot her a dirty look.

"–Frankly I don't trust you one whit. But, we should be there in a few days, give or take a few things." Silence. "Will you get out now?" Brandy regarded the two, the same look on her face that Barbossa's held only a few hours ago.

"I suppose you want to get back to your wild and passionate love making." She snorted, and turned on her heel, out the door in a flash of black and crimson.

"Oh...I should have strangled her in her sleep when we were kids." Jack got a buffet on the ear with a soft pillow for that.


	9. Mutiny

Chapter nine: Mutiny

"Well, I suppose you have a point, Barbossa," Jack nodded, wisely. He went to his desk, and unlocked the drawer, pulling out a map.

"Here it tis." He spread the map out over the oval table, showing exactly the coordinates for the island. Barbossa looked it over with greedy eyes, a ghost of a smile slowly spreading.

"My thanks," He said airily, and walked out. A few minutes later, Else walked in, looking behind her occasionally.

"What's gotten into him?" She asked, clearly meaning Barbossa.

"The cat just caught the mouse."

"I always thought of him as more of a dog..." Else shrugged, and glanced down at the map that was on the table.

"Ah...becoming more lax? The crew seem to be getting restless."

"That's on the account that we are nearing the treasure. Currently, I seem to be faced with three problems." Jack pulled the unwilling Else into his arms. "First; the crew...haven't you noticed they are all being...I dunno...cant find the right word. Second; we are out of rum. And third; it looks like its gunna storm big time tonight." Jack looked at the upturned face of Else. "And you, Else, are my forth problem,"

* * *

Irritably, Jack released Else at the sound of banging on his cabin door. From the look on his face, a sound lashing was going to whoever was there. It was just nearing three or four in the morning.

"Yes?"

A man with an empty eye socket walked in, a smirk on his face. "Your presence is required on deck." No captain, no pleasantries.

"Who commands it?"

"Captain Barbossa." Instantly, Jack was up in a fluid motion, grabbing the pistol from his holster.

"Ahah. Don't want to br bringin' that mate." Jack dropped his pistol, and walked outside, followed by Else. She hid from view behind a barrel, hoping against the odds.

"Well Jack, I see you know exactly why we are doin' this." Barbossa spoke, followed by jeers from the crew members. They formed a tight semi-circle around their actual captain.

"Tisk tisk, Barbossa," Jack said, his voice rough with hatred. "I thought I knew you better then that. Lemme think...an island?" Barbossa let out a short bark of mirthless laughter. Else quickly glanced around, looking for Bill in the crowd. No...he wasn't there thank god. Small patterings of rain fell from the black inky sky, making the torches hiss.

"Why?" Demanded Jack. Barbossa had him at gun point, and slowly started to circle him.

"Well...when you have an opportunity, such as this one, you take it. I have been planning this for quite some time actually. However, you and your infatuation for that whore..." Else tried not to let out a yell of protest, "Almost cost us, almost cost us indeed." He stopped in front of Jack, smiling wickedly, baring his yellow teeth.

"So...poor Jack Sparrow. Your sentiments are what keep you from being a good pirate. Your lower then John Rackham on his worst of days."

"Its Calico Jack," Jack said tersely.

"Shut up," Barbossa spat, and once again, a burst of jeers broke out over the crowd.

"Where is Bootstrap?" Else cursed Jack for still being at ease, even when this was presented in front of him.

"Oh, we had to tie him up and lock him in the brig. Not too happy about it. Come to think of it...he was the only crew member, save for your wench, to not sign the Round Robin." The tight circle of started in closer to Jack as the rain fell heavily.

"See that there? That little smudge of an outline? That be your new home. Here you are." He produced a pistol. "Loaded only with one bullet, no extra powder then needed. You know the Code."

"And _you _are breaking it." Spat Jack. There was a sound of bone on bone as Barbossa gave him a punch, but Jack was still standing.

"In ya go," Barbossa hissed, and with a jerk of his head, Jack was seized by two of the crew members. He struggled as hard as he could, but more piled on him, slowly advancing to the deck.

"I will fucking kill you Barbossa!" Jack yelled, over the din. "If it is the last thing I do!" there was a splash as he hit the water.

Without thinking, Else quickly ran to her own cabin, grabbed up some of her medicines, bandages, some apples, and a hunk of cheese, and ran back to the deck.

"Your too late." Barbossa spat, seeing her come running. Without glancing back, and evading capture, Else quickly dived off of the ship, landing neatly in the water below.

"Your own death!" Barbossa called down to her. She started swimming.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

As soon as her feet touched the sandy bottom of the ocean, Else stood and started walking towards the beach. She drug herself out of the water, and as she went, she thanked her lucky stars that all of the medicine vials in her bag were sealed with wax from the night before. She swung her bag over her shoulder, and proceeded to the white sand beach.

Else walked up to where Jack Sparrow was standing on the waters edge, staring out into the ocean, to the ship he probably loved more then her. The sun was slowly advancing to the sky, and the rain water from the night before glistened in the dawn.

"...Jack?" Else asked tentatively. She looked up to his face to see an expression of blind rage, loathing, and something else, so horridly unnameable. She knew he would get his revenge. Jack didn't look down at her as she stood there staring into his face. His own burning eyes were concentrated on the now small black dot that was once his proud vessel. The number one joy in his life.

When the _Black Pearl_ finally sailed over the horizon, Else dropped her bag on the beach, and left Jack standing there. He needed to be alone, and she needed to get over the events from the night before.

Rolling up the hem of her breeches, she slowly started walking around the circumference of the island, the pistol in her pocket weighing heavy. Somehow they would get off, and somehow that man would get his ship back.

She was willing to stake her life on it.


End file.
